


Tears of the Devil

by LadyMidnight07



Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Divorce, Tears, Top Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Piccolo had long since come to the realization that he saw his once-rival as something more than a friend. But he never said anything.Only when Son Goku´s marriage came to an end, he decided to collect all of his courage...
Relationships: Piccolo/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: My Oneshot Scrapbook [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609780
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tears of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Translation and a rewrite of my older story, Slzy Démona.
> 
> My favourite DB pairing, wish there was more of it...

He looked at the sky, but his mind wandered around, his thoughts returning to what Gohan told him today.

The young Saiyan came to him because he needed someone who would listen to him. It happened before and each time Piccolo heard him out in peace… but this time it was different.

The boy came because he was bothered by his parents´ divorce.

The news shocked Piccolo, because Goku and Chichi lived together for many years as husband and wife, and up until now, there were no problems between them. True, Goku spent a big part of their relationship either dead or training, so it was not surprising, that Chichi would get angry… especially if one was counting in the fact that Goku sometimes behaved like an idiot… but for things to escalate this far?

But if the Namekian was surprised by the news, it was nothing to the reason for the divorce: Goku was gay.

Everybody in the Saiyan´s family was surprised because they really didn´t expect that… But Chichi seemed to be a bit relieved by the situation. According to Gohan, a few months ago she met someone in the city, someone who understood her like none before did. They often met and their relationship went so far, she now carried his child.

Gohan nearly fainted, when it all came out, especially when all his father had to say to this was: “I hope he will make you happy and be a better husband than I ever was.”

The teen had herd time processing things. Not that he had anything against same-sex pair, but his father really threw him out the loop with this revelation.

Goten didn´t really understand what was happening. But he was still a child, so it could be expected. He was lucky that he would get used to the new conditions while growing up, unlike his older brother.

“…I have no idea what will now happen with our family,” sighed Gohan, once he finished explaining what happened.

“I wouldn´t worry so much. It is not something you couldn´t handle,” Piccolo reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“But what will the others say? Videl and Satan would understand, but Dende, Krillin, Yamcha and others… might not be so accepting,” the teen feared.

The Namekian looked at him before with a sigh he added: “Then tell them, that Goku is not the only one who likes men.”

Gohan blinked in surprise. “What? Who else?”

“Me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I like men over women.”

“Piccolo, are you serious?” Gohan couldn´t believe him.

“Gohan, you know that I´m a Namekian and that our race is made solely of males, right?” started Piccolo and the boy nodded. “In that case, you shouldn´t be surprised that same-sex partnership is common. It is perfectly natural for us to like people of the same gender as us. It is not something we should be ashamed of, since our race has no females, and we have no reason to suppress these feelings. After all, it doesn´t prevent us from having children, since we are perfectly capable of bringing them to the world ourselves. Which is why it is not unnatural for me to like men.”

“…I supposed you are right,” admitted Gohan as he thought what his mentor just said. He was quiet for a moment, before asking: “Why didn´t you say anything until now?”

“You never asked,” Piccolo gave his honest answer.

“So Dende does and Kami did like men?”

Piccolo nodded.

“And… you wouldn´t mind… if the male wasn´t from your race?”

A head shake.

“Not even a little?”

Another headshake.

“Not even if it is a human? Or a Saiyan?”

Again, another headshake was his answer.

“Any you… like me, Piccolo?”

“If you think that I´m _nice_ to you for this reason, then you are so wrong it isn´t even funny,” said Piccolo as he rubbed his eyes.

“Why?”

“Gohan, I know you since you were a child. I trained you. I watched how you grew. You´re like my son. There is no way I could view you as a love interest. I love you, just not in that way,” the green alien explained. “Besides, you are dating Videl. I know I wouldn´t stand a chance.”

“Piccolo…” Gohan whispered with a touched look before he threw himself around his companion´s neck. “I´m glad to hear that! I too, love you as a father.”

Piccolo fondly rolled his eyes, long since used to such reactions from the younger male.

Even now, when remembering what happened, he had to smile at Gohan´s happy smile as he said: “I´m happy that dad won´t be alone in it. Nobody would dare to laugh at you two. And not even at Dende.”

He was happy to see the Saiyan smile because then he was sure that everything was right.

But… Piccolo still had trouble believing that Goku was gay.

After all those years.

Just thinking about it made his heart clench and feel an old wound, which he believed to be healed. It was an old, deep wound, one he had nearly forgotten. And one that was caused by Goku, of all people.

It happened the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament, where they were still enemies and at which they met again, after three years of intense training. Goku was fighting his quatre-finale match with Chichi when it happened. Goku asked Chichi, what did he promise her all those years ago and she angrily replied:

“You promised to take me as your wife!”

At these words, Piccolo felt as if someone stabbed a dagger in his heart. In the first moment, he wanted nothing more than to interrupt the match, throw himself at Goku and beat the soul of him… but he couldn´t understand why.

And that was the only thing that stopped him.

Only later, when the tournament ended and Goku defeated him again, that he realized what his feelings meant.

He was in love with Son Goku.

He was in love with the very warrior, who twice defeated him and prevented him from taking over the world.

And with this realization, the first tears fell from his eyes. The first tears he cried, belonged to the man he loved, yet would never return his love. Later, he cried many more tears, every time he saw Goku die until they brought him back to life. And while nobody saw him, the alien being too shy to show such a vulnerable side, he cried through several nights, until his cold posture returned to him.

After years, he learned to live with his feelings, with several things helping him cope up. One of those things was having Gohan in his life and another was that he learned to be happy for Goku.

But now…

Now he had no idea what should he do.

He still loved Goku, he was the only one for him in the universe, but at the same time, he was afraid.

Should he tell him?

He would risk rejection since the chances that the other male would return his feelings were small.

If he stayed quiet and waited until Goku found someone else to be with, Piccolo would return to his old routine… and the Namekian then realized he didn´t want that. He didn´t want to smother the love he felt towards the Saiyan, the old wound in his heart supporting his decision.

He wanted to tell him, even if his chanced weren´t that great,

“If I´m to be rejected, then so be it! He needs to know!” Piccolo told himself and flew off.

Gohan mentioned to him, that his father moved back to the cottage, where he used to live with his grandfather. The cottage laid close to Mount Paozu, deep in the forest, so Piccolo had an idea where should he head. Plus he was able to feel Goku´s ki, so finding him shouldn´t be such a problem.

* * *

Early in the night, he arrived at a small clearing, where the cottage situated. The building wasn´t big or luxury. It was an ordinary old cottage build from stones.

He knew Goku was inside, so he landed a few feet away from it, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

He had no time to hesitate because the door opened and Goku peaked outside.

“Hello, Piccolo!” the Saiyan greeted him with his typical easy-going smile.

“Hello, Goku,” Piccolo greeted him back.

“How´s it going? What brought you here?”

“I need to talk with you about something. May I come in?” asked the Namekian.

That seemed to surprised Goku, but his smile quickly returned and he stepped to the side. “Sure, come in,” he invited his companion, who did so.

“Feel free to take a seat,” said Goku as he sat on down his bed and nodded his head to the chair close to him.

“I would rather stand,” said Piccolo while looking around the cottage, too nervous to look at his companion. He absently noted that the building had a quite homey feel. It had only one room, with a big bed, a table, several chairs and a fireplace, ideal for cooking purpose.

“So what do you want to talk about?”

Piccolo shallowed dryly before he started: “There is something, I wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn´t know how should I do it. And when today Gohan came and told me that… well…”

“He told you, I realized I was gay?” Goku cleared out.

“Yes. He needed someone to talk to about this.”

“Ah, right! He knows that he can come to you with anything. So it is no surprise,” Goku said with a nod. “When I told him the news, he was shocked. And then the whole divorce…”

“You don´t have to be worried, I talked with him about that. Although I have to tell you, he was actually worried about how will the others react. I reassured him that I and Dende have nothing against it. With our race, it is actually normal and…”

“Wait a minute, the Namekians like the same gender?” asked Goku in surprise.

“Yes, since our race consists only of males. As I said, it is normal for us.”

“Oh, so you and Dende are…?”

A nod.

“Wow!”

“Gohan was just as surprised, but then he was relieved and happy that you are not alone in this… And that is related to what I wanted to tell you.” Goku stayed quiet and so Piccolo continued on: “Well… you remember your fight with King Piccolo? I mean the one at the castle.”

“Yes, I remember,” the Saiyan nodded, suspiciously calm. “King Piccolo was a hard opponent, who got angry when his attacks didn´t kill me.”

“Yes, but at the same time they invoked his admiration.”

That seemed to surprised Goku. “Admiration?”

“Yes. He admired your tenacity and perseverance. You were the only opponent who caught his attention like this… and at the same time bewilder him. And later, when the two of us met again, you were, again, the greatest opponent I ever met. At the tournament, you did so well and I couldn´t wait until our match. That´s until…” Piccolo hesitated for a moment, before continuing: “…until your match with Chichi came and she reminded you what was your promise to her.”

“It threw you off, huh?”

“A lot,” admitted the green alien.

“You weren´t the only one,” Goku sighed. “I too, couldn´t believe I made a promise like that and didn´t remember it…”

“No, that wasn´t… it didn´t surprise me that way,” said Piccolo embarrassedly. “At least not for the same reason as it did you… I… I don´t know how to say this. It is complicated…” He wanted to hit himself. What was so hard about saying what he felt to the Saiyan?

“Sometimes the actions spoke louder than words,” Goku spoke, causing the other to look at him in surprise. He never expected the Saiyan to tell him something like that.

But he was right.

And Piccolo just got an idea about what to do.

With a deep breath, he walked closer to and once he stood in front of the Saiyan, he leaned closer. The Saiyan´s eyes never left him, black eyebrows rising in curiosity when two green hands rested on his shoulders. Piccolo looked at him for a moment, before he closed his eyes, leaned forth and kissed Goku. He felt the Saiyan froze, but he didn´t pay it more attention, focusing on the warms lips pressed against his. He slowly opened them, tongue exploring and tasting something that was purely Goku.

“Piccolo,” whispered Goku, when they parted to catch their breath, the taller of the duo now kneeling in front of him so they were on the same level.

The Namekian looked in his eyes, his thumb caressing his cheek. “I should have told you a long time ago, but I never dared to do so. When I saw you with your family, I was afraid to say my feelings for you. I was afraid to say, how much your smile warms my heart. How much I enjoy watching you fight because you are a truly magnificent warrior. How happy I´m at each of your victories. And… I was afraid to tell you, how much it hurt to see you die again and again. Every single time, I felt as if a part of me died with you… it hurt like nothing before and when you came back… when you came back, I felt whole again. But there was still something… something that tormented me… And now I can´t stay quiet anymore.”

He lowered his head when he felt tears fall down his cheeks. “Goku… I love you. I realized it years ago, after the tournament… but until now, I was unable to tell you, because I didn´t want to lose you. But now… Now I want you to know it.” He looked him in the eyes again, his gaze holding all the emotions he held back before. “Listen, I don´t care anymore. I just wanted to tell you, how I feel towards you. I would understand if you don´t feel the same. Just please, don´t dis…” He was cut off when Goku took his face into his hands.

It was then he realized that the other had a gentle smile on his face.

“Piccolo, you don´t have to be afraid. I feel the same way,” the Saiyan said. He then leaned closer and just before their lips met, he whispered: “I love you too.”

The Namekian felt like his heart would explode with joy. He returned the kiss and while Goku hugged him around the neck, he mowed his hands to his partner´s waist, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together. Before they realized it, Piccolo sat on the floor with Goku in his lap, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss, never wanting to let the other go. Piccolo´s hands explored the other´s body, travelling lower on his back until they reached the place where the tail was before. When fingers ran across that spot, the Saiyan shivered. Feeling that, the Namekian mentally smirked and started to draw circles around the place, which earned another shiver and a moan from his partner.

“P-Piccolo,” Goku moaned, as the Namekian ended the kiss to throw away his turban and cloak. Then he turned his attention to the raven´s neck, his lips exploring the skin they could reach. Unable to resist, he bit down on the soft skin, then soothe the bike with kisses and licks. His partner moaned wantonly at this feeling, which Piccolo took as a positive sign. His hands untied Goku´s belt, then reached further and slipped past the pants´ hem…

“Wait!” called Goku suddenly and he froze.

“Do you want me to stop?” asked Piccolo immediately, worry clear on his face.

The raven shook his head and then hesitantly asked: “Are we doing this… until the end?”

The Namekian felt his cheeks heat up at this before he answered: “I would love to… but I won´t force you, Goku. If you want us to stop, then…”

“No, I just… in that chase, it would be more comfortable on the bed,” the Saiyan interrupted him with a sheepish smile.

Piccolo couldn´t help but smile at this, while his hands moved to support the other, one on the upper and one on the lower back. Then he stood up. At that moment Goku quickly tightened his hold around his neck, while his legs locked around his hips.

They got on the bed, the Namekian undressed their shirts, before easing the Saiyan onto his back. He hovered above his partner and started kissing his neck, hands moving over the smooth skin and form muscles. He moved lower, until his lips rested on the raven´s nipple, delivering soft kisses and playful bites at the small bud. A gasp escaped the shorter male and turned into a groan when one of Piccolo´s hands slipped under his pants and grasped his erect length.

“Ah… P… mm... Piccolo… I… ah!” the raven had a hard time forming words as the other started pumping his organ.

“Enjoying yourself, dear?” smiled the Namekian as he pulled down his partner´s pants and parted his legs.

Goku hurriedly nodded, only to bite his lower lip, when he felt two fingers enter him. Noticing this, Piccolo moved to play with the other nipple and his free hand started pumping the other´s hardness in tempo with his fingers. It took a moment, but the effect was obvious – Goku´s pain-filled whimpers turned into moans and cries of need and arousal.

“Ah! P-Piccolo! P-Please-Mm!” Goku begged.

“Hm? Need something, love?” asked Piccolo, moving up to give his partner a gentle kiss.

“Y-You, p-please,” replied the Saiyan wantonly.

Understanding, the Namekian pulled away and got rid of his pants, smirking when he noticed the raven´s lustful gaze and how the raven parted his legs more. Piccolo moved between them, hands resting next to the other´s head for support, and carefully entered his partner. He took his time to give his pair time to adjust. It turned out to be a good idea, with how tense Goku´s body become, hands holding onto his shoulders for dear life. His breathing came in sharp intakes and his back was arched. Piccolo tried to soothe his discomfort, delivering gentle kisses and whispering loving words, until he was fully inside.

They stayed locked in position; lips locked in a soft, sweet kiss. At its end, Goku looked at him and nodded.

At first, Piccolo moved slowly and gently, remembering that this was probably the Saiyan´s first experience with men. He wanted his partner to enjoy it and feel only pleasure, without any pain that might come. He moved harder only when his partner begged him to, angling his hips for the maximum feeling. His partner´s moans and cries were music for his ears, driving him mad as all his repressed feelings poured into his actions. He dreamed about this for so long and now that it finally happened, he held nothing back.

As he felt himself getting closer to his peak, he balanced his weight on one hand and moved the now free one to pump his partner´s hardness in rhythm with his thrusts. Goku´s moans grew louder at this, causing Piccolo to growl in pleasure in turn.

“Ah! Piccolo! Ngh! I-I´m going to-Argh!” Goku moaned as his release drew closer and closer. Finally, it became too much and he came between their bodies. Piccolo followed his released, the contraction of the other´s body brought him over the edge.

He collapsed atop his smaller lover but said lover seemed unconcerned by the added weight. Goku just hugged him around his neck and kissed his cheek. The Namekian smiled at this and hugged him around the waist.

“Piccolo?” Goku spoke after a moment of silence and them just enjoying their closure.

“Hm?”

“You know how you said, that realized your feelings after the tournament, where we met after years of training?”

“Yes?”

“To me, it took a bit longer to realize my feelings for you,” the Saiyan told him and Piccolo pulled back to look him in the eyes.

“And when did that happen?”

“When I saw how caring you were with Gohan,” replied the raven with a smile. “For the first time, you showed your feelings and… I realized that we belong together, although at the time I was with Chichi. For years I hesitated until I came clean with the truth. Afterwards, I wanted to come to you, but I had no idea what should I say. I´m glad you made the first move… But I regret you had to wait for so long…”

“Don´t,” Piccolo silenced him with a kiss. “You were worth the waiting.”

They then laid down next to each other and fell asleep within a moment, enjoying the warmth of the other´s body.


End file.
